Some embodiments generally relate to digital commemorative experiences. More particularly, some embodiments relate to information systems for augmented reality commemoration at a site of a funerary marker, to augmented reality memorial assemblies, and to funerary markers for an augmented reality commemoration of one or more deceased individuals.
For many years, across many cultures, it has been customary to mark the final resting place or a tributary place of a deceased person with a commemorative plaque, headstone or stele in memory of the deceased.
It has been a long standing custom that physical markers of this kind are inscribed with basic details of the deceased person such as their name and their date of birth and death, together with a brief personal message or prayer. These texts and other funerary art or decoration that often adorns the funerary marker are usually permanently carved in relief or painted on wood.
In recent times, particularly in European cultures, it has also become customary to incorporate a photograph of the deceased within or on the headstone. Beyond this minor adaptation enabled with the advent of photography, very little has changed in the last millennium with the way that deceased persons are remembered or commemorated ‘at the graveside’.